The Loud House Movie
The Loud House Movie is an upcoming 2019 film based on the Nickelodeon series. This movie is produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Jam Filled Entertainment and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Paramount Pictures. It's a 90 minute movie. It will be in theaters on August 13, 2019 and Blu Ray 3D, Blu Ray, Digital HD and DVD on December 7, 2019. Summary Lincoln is going on to 6th grade to attend middle school while Lynn is in 8th grade. He meets up with Kathy Sue and Aspen Yesson, Luan's friends from 7th grade and 8th grade, his new friends, and Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, his old friends from 5th grade. But, when Lori gets so stressed out over drama between her and her boyfriend Bobby and the love triangle with Lincoln's best friend Clyde, a family road trip turns hectic in the end, Luna decides to quit rock, Lucy deals with drama and a heartbreak at school because of her emo/goth disposition, and Leni decides to commit suicide realizing how dumb she really is, Lincoln must try to help them while surviving his hectic life at middle school. Meanwhile, Luna, Luan, and Lynn have a makeover by Lola, who is a skilled and talented makeup artist. Production Since Nickelodeon did the pilot released on June 5, 2014 and the show released on May 2, 2016, they were planning on a movie, it was originally gonna release in Fall 2017 but on June 26, 2015 it was moved to August 13, 2019. There were three plots written for the movie. It was originaly going to be a prequel to the show about how Mr. and Mrs. Loud met and fell in love but savino rejected it, saying that it would be boring for kids. The second plot involved Lincoln running away from home because of an argument he and his sisters got into, and the sisters had to track him down. But, it was scrapped due to the plot sounding like the SpongeBob episode "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?", but one thing that was saved from that plot was Leni attepting suicide. Then, the third plot was the one in the film. Warner Bros. animation was originaly involved with the film but was not listed as an involved division when billing was released by Paramount, how ever Metro Goldwyn Mayer was brought by Nickelodeon and it was hired to produce the film. The first trailer was shown at the 2018 New Year's Eve party at Nickelodeon studios orlando. Plot Voice Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey DeLisle as Lola Loud, Lana Loud, and Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Tara Strong as Katherine Susan "Kathy Sue" Carnahan *Grace Rolek as Aspen Yesson *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Brad Garrett as Announcer *Michael Caine as The Principal Soundtrack #"Ten of a Kind" by Jordan Pruitt #We're Not Perfect - Lincoln and his family #Two of a Kind - Lincoln and Lynn Loud #Ballad of Rock - Luna #She's Mine! - Clyde and Bobby #Ode to Bobby - Lori #It's Over - Lori and Bobby #Going on A Road Trip - Lincoln and his sisters #Makeover from Lola - Lola, Lynn, Luan and Luna #Worst Sibling Ever! - Lincoln and Lori #You Can Be Me - Lana and Lola #Lucy's Lament - Lucy #You Rock My World - Lincoln and his sisters #Why Am I So Dumb - Leni and Lincoln #Shining Starlight (grand finale) - All Credits # Loud - R5 # My House - Flo Rida # Diamonds - Rihanna # Bye Bye Love - The Cars # You Rock My World (resprise) - Lincoln and his sisters #Two of a kind (reprise) - Lincoln and Lynn loud #A long version of The Loud House's theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6MpT7lLwls) Why Am I So Dumb Lyrics Leni: (sniffs) well this is it, I guess -Music starts- Leni: Why Am I So Dumb, I don't know Leni: we just don't know why Leni: maybe its for the better Leni: If I stayed dumb, I probably wont go to any good colleges Leni: I just want to be smart like Lisa Leni: I like Lincoln as a brother even if I never understand a word he says Lincoln: True Leni: I am gonna be home forever I don't wanna deal with any thing outside of it Leni: I wish I was smart, for once, just once I want to be smart -Music continues without her singing- Leni: its for the better if I do something that prevents not living -Leni ties a rope on her celing fan while walking inside and runs up to her room and writes a good bye note- -After writing the note, she was about to put her neck through the rope's circle, when Lincoln stops her- Lincoln: Leni, NO Leni: Huh, Lincoln? Lincoln: Leni don't commit suicide, I need a kind hearted sister like you, I like you as a sister Leni: but what's the point!? even if i stay alive im just going to stay stupid. Lincoln: that's not true! your not stupid. you just don't know much that's all! -music starts back up- Leni: that's the same as stupid Lincoln: not at all! leni: then what is it then? Lincoln: the exact OPPOSITE of dumb. look, you don't need to commit scuicide I can help you get smarter. maybe Lisa to when she isn't full mad scientist mode -leni unties the rope and throws it towards the corner of her room- leni: you promise? Lincoln: I promise. -Leni smiles and Lincoln smiles too and they proceed to hug each other- Leni: thank you Lincoln. Lincoln: no prob Bob Leni: it's leni Lincoln: hm! same old leni! -music ends- Transcript * See The Loud House Movie/Transcript Credits Main article: The Loud House Movie Credits. Trivia *Aspen and Kathy are movie-only characters. *The film is a musical! *We finally see the parents' faces as an exclusive short on DVD and Blu-Ray. *This is the first time a Nickelodeon movie has a character trying to commit suicide, which is Leni. *The film serves as the series finale. *Two of A Kind is a rearrangement and somewhat of a reprise of Ten of A Kind. *The song Why am I so Dumb was banned in cinemas in Australia, New Zealand, Germany, and The Middle East because Leni was trying to commit suicide. *In the old transcript, Leni was going to die from shooting herself. it was already in the first draft, and the first storyboards. but Paramount Pictures later banned it - in fact they planned to cancel the song as a whole. *Warner Bros. was involved with the film since 2017 but due to budget problems they were kicked from the film *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Paramount Animation inv Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:The Loud House Category:Paramount animation films Category:American films Category:Series finales Category:American animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:Series Finales Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer